


Puella Magi Komaru Magica

by Himepyon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Girls, Mahou Shoujo, become magical girl, more ships later, most dr characters show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himepyon/pseuds/Himepyon
Summary: “Hey Komaru-chan, if you could wish for anything in the whole wide world, what would it be?”Komaru Naegi is your typical first year student in high school. Though she doesn’t plan on attending the prestigious school her brother does, she doesn’t particularly mind. She’s content living life as a normal girl.“I’m not sure… I don’t think I have anything I want that badly. Even the newest cell phone model doesn’t interest me much.”But when something abnormal happens to her, she’s forced to make a decision where the costs may very well outweigh the benefits. Though by that time that day comes, will it be too late to return to her old way of life?“Please, wait! I change my mind. I have something I want now! I wish-”Welcome to Puella Magi Komaru Magica.





	Puella Magi Komaru Magica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For awhile I’ve been thinking about taking on a big project, so here I am with the first chapter of a Dangan Ronpa Madoka AU. I’ve been digging magical girls for awhile now, and I figured shoving the DR cast (which will include a variety of characters, ranging from DR to SDR2 to DRv3) into the genre would be a fun adventure to embark on.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy Puella Magi Komaru Magica!
> 
> P.S. Chieko is mentioned in AE as being Komaru’s closest friend before the Tragedy. Not much is known about her.

“Komaru-chan, wait up!”

At the sound of her friend’s voice, Komaru Naegi turned around. She tucked a strand of plain brown hair behind her ear, her plain brown eyes glimmering in the morning light.

“C’mon, Chieko! You’re always so slow!” she teased, waiting for her to catch up.

Once the two were together, Komaru resumed walking. Cherry blossoms drifted through the air, falling around them. Petals were scattered across the sidewalk too, thus prone to getting stuck to the bottom of Komaru’s shoes. They were new, given to her by her parents upon her graduation from junior high. But in typical Komaru fashion, she refused to wear them until her first day of high school.

So perhaps that was why she was so careful about keeping the loafers clean. When a muddy puddle came into sight, Komaru quickly dodged out of the way… and bumped straight into Chieko.

“Hey, hey, watch it!” Chieko scolded, a playful pout on her face.

She shoved Komaru back. The brown-haired girl stumbled, barely catching herself from falling into the mud. She shot her friend a hurt look as she stood poised over the puddle. But a moment later, she began laughing.

“Gee, that was a close one!” she said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “I almost fell in and ruined my--”

Before she could finish that sentence, something -- or rather, someone -- rushed by her. They were a blur as they knocked into her. Komaru staggered backwards, arms flailing as she tried to keep her balance. A squelching sound greeted her ears a moment later. It was accompanied by the feeling of her shoe meeting a squishy, slippery surface.

Komaru yelped. Though she hadn’t completely wrecked her outfit, the damage was done. Her shoes were ruined!

She turned to face the culprit, brows knit and face red, but they were already on their way. Yet as they retreated at a pace much faster than Komaru could run, she could just make out braids and a beige school uniform. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Chieko staring as well.

“Who was that?” Chieko murmured as they both watched the person disappear over a hill. “And how did they move so fast?”

“More importantly,” Komaru began, stepping out of the mud, “Why didn’t they stop to apologize for pushing me?”

She winced at the sight of all the mud stuck to her shoes. _So much for looking cool on the first day…_ she thought, then sighed. Would it even be worth the hassle trying to wash them off?

She must’ve been staring dejectedly at her shoes for quite some time, because she didn’t notice Chieko trying to get her attention until her sleeve was tugged on. She looked up and was greeted with a phone screen displaying the time.

7:54 AM.

Komaru’s eyes widened.

“Chieko-chan, why didn’t you tell me sooner? We’re going to be late!”

She broke into a run, cherry blossom petals sticking to her muddy shoes as she hurried towards their school. Strangely enough, it was in the direction the mysterious person from earlier had been heading. Were they a student too? No, they hadn’t been wearing the right school uniform. So why were they going towards the school?

She slowed to a walk as she pondered this, not realizing Chieko had fallen behind until she heard panting.

“You’re… Too… Fast…” she complained, grabbing onto Komaru once she was close enough. She coughed, then straightened up and continued, “Seriously, Komaru-chan… Wait for me next time, okay?”

Komaru flashed her an apologetic smile. She continued walking -- albeit at a brisk pace -- until the gates of Saint Tomoe Girls’ Academy came into view.

Their first day of school… Komaru’s heart swelled with pride as she recalled just how prestigious Saint Tomoe was. While it wasn’t exactly like Hope’s Peak, the school her older brother went to, it was at least impressive in its own right.

She then looked down at her shoes and sighed. The mud had allowed the petals to stick better, resulting in globs of cherry blossoms stuck to the bottoms and sides of the loafers. Only when Chieko spoke up was she brought back to reality.

“We have one minute, Komaru-chan.”

Her friend’s tone was grave. Komaru nodded solemnly. She took a deep breath in and reached for Chieko’s hand. Once their fingers were intertwined, she stepped forward through the gates of Saint Tomoe Girls’ Academy -- a step towards her future.

Which was, unbeknownst to her, much darker than what she hoped for.

A few hours later and the newness of high school had already begun to wear off. Komaru sat in the back of the classroom by the window, which she soon realized she’d be staring out of a lot. Which was exactly what she was doing when she noticed something strange.

Out in the courtyard was an odd bear. Half black and half white, with a trail of red blood following it. Even stranger was it was staggering around on its two hind legs. She squinted, trying to make sure she was seeing it correctly.

But it wasn’t a trick of the sunlight. Komaru realized this when it turned to look at her, its beady eyes staring directly at her. Its gaze seemed to pierce right through her, and it was then that she realized it wasn’t a real bear.

Naturally, she shrieked.

And naturally, everyone in the class turned to look at her.

“Is something the matter, Naegi-san?” the teacher asked, pausing in the middle of the equation he was writing.

She shook her head, then quickly glanced out the window again. The bloodied teddy bear had resumed trudging across the school grounds. She shuddered, and then faced the teacher. After a long pause, she coughed.

“A-actually, I think… I think I need to go to the nurse’s office!” she said, in-between her fake coughs.

Without waiting for permission, she rose from her seat. She felt everyone’s gaze on her as she rushed out of the classroom. However, as soon as she shut the door, she started towards the courtyard.

But by the time she had made it down the stairs and out the door, the bear was gone. All that was left was a blood trail. The sight of blood sent shivers down her spine, but she still approached it -- if only to make sure she wasn’t imagining things.

The strong metallic smell notified her that this was, indeed, blood.

“But how’s that even possible? Can stuffed bears even bleed?” she muttered to herself.

She noticed the shaky line of blood leading out of the courtyard and towards the gardens. It’d probably be bad manners to skip the rest of class, but she already ran out without warning. The damage was already done. So with that reasoning in mind, she began to trace the trail to its source.

She wasn’t particularly sure what she’d do upon finding the weird bear, but as it turned out, she hadn’t needed to worry.

Someone else had found it before her.

And someone else was talking to it before her.

But the strangest thing of all was…

“Huh? Is it talking?!”


End file.
